


The Curse Of Ashiya

by JLDavenport



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Part of the 1k "Spell Gone Awry" Collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/pseuds/JLDavenport
Summary: Part of the "A Curse Gone Awry" 1k word prompts.A Fire Emblem fanfiction, by BeerStorm666
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry





	The Curse Of Ashiya

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "A Curse Gone Awry" 1k word prompts.
> 
> A Fire Emblem fanfiction, by BeerStorm666

**The curse of Ashiya**

A curse gone awry

A Fire Emblem fanfiction

By BeerStorm666

“So, Felix. I’ve talked with Lysithea and Hanneman about your condition.”

“Nice, I wanted all Garreg Mach to know I masturbate fifteen times a day.”

“I think I understand all of it. Ever heard of Ashiya?”

“No.”

“Ashiya was called the naked swordmaster since she was offered a cursed sword by her enemies. The same sword you found in the supply.”

“Okay, and Byleth keeps the horny cursed sword of rock-hard cock in the weapons supply. Nice of her.”

“The sword only reacts like that to you. To all of us it only drains our life force.”

“Why me?”

“Your crest. Ashiya was a Fraldarius.”

“Great.” He stood up from his sitting position, his erection painful again, “Thanks for the history lesson, Annette. Any idea how I can go back to a normal life?”

“Actually yeah. You have to have sex.”

“Excuse me?”

“Sexual intercourse will lift the curse. We can do it right now if you want.”

“No chance in hell.”

Silence and a sting of remorse. There were few things he wanted more, in his state, than to throw her on his bed and fuck her until she passed out. But obviously he couldn’t let that happen. She seemed upset though, so he had to speak again

“I can’t let you, or anyone, sacrifice themselves for me like that.”

“How dense can you be? It’s no sacrifice, I want to do it.”

“To help me.”

“No, you stupid. Because it’s the only thing I want since we’re reunited.”

Felix jumped in a boxer and opened the door, suspicious and looking for a trap. There was nothing of the sort, only Annette, her white dress and her red hair. Maybe he should have put a shirt on, he noticed as the mage’s hungry gaze went down his abs. To his painful erection. Shit. That wouldn’t help having a cold-blooded conversation.

"You finally opened that stupid door.”

She passed by him and entered his bedroom. She took a swift glance around then closed the door behind her and pushed him on his bed.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

“Ask this one more time and I’ll feel offended.”

A swift move of her arm and her cute dress fell to the ground. She wore no bra underneath, freeing her breasts for him to see. Felix felt heat rising to his face. Since they met back in Garreg Mach, five years after the war began, he was in love with her, with her hair, with her innocence, with her naive softness and her clumsiness. And now she was there before him, naked except for a pair of plain white panties. He was probably dead and in heaven, or asleep and dreaming.

Her legs were fully real when she came on him though, straddling his lap, her breasts right in his face. They were a bit more than a handful, noticeable but not huge, adorned with pink areolae and cute nipples, with a kind of cuteness in them that reminded him of Annette herself. He sat up, painfully aware of how his throbbing erection rubbed against her cloth-covered crotch, and embraced her, burying his hed in her shoulder.

“You’re so wonderful, Annette, I can’t believe it.”

She chuckled while running her finger through his raven-black hair. He kissed her neck and stroked her back. She smelled of orange and cinnamon, his scent reminded her of smoke and steel. Intoxicated by his presence, she grabbed a handful of hair and kissed him fiercely, her tongue dashing through his lips to come dance with his own, to his surprise.

After a few seconds they broke away to breathe, and the redhead’s deft hands rushed to Felix’s chest and to his shoulders, caressing his body while he buried his head in her neck again, kissing, nibbling and biting her gently. His hands on her back came to her ribs, every second a centimetre closer to her breasts.

“Can I touch you?” he asked, bashful for once.

Virgin. Of course experienced men would still care about consent in the middle of the intercourse but, Felix ? Nah, never, unless told otherwise. It wasn’t a surprise though. Spending more time with swords than with girls usually has that kind of effect.

“Please do.”

A delightful shiver ran down her spine as he slowly closed his hands around her bosom, his thumb gently rolling over her hardened nubs. Felix was surprisingly soft, acting like he was afraid to hurt her or break her. Love surging in her heart, she rushed in for another kiss, while trying to liberate his crotch from its cloth prison.

After a few efforts, his hardened penis sprung into view, and Annette gasped. His member was bruised and injured, clean but clearly overused, the sensitive skin bearing the marks of having been rubbed until drawing blood. She slowly ran a hand along his length, careful as not to hurt him, but he winced anyway.

“Ow, sorry. Does that hurt?”

“You have no idea. Also feels good. I don’t know.”

Her eyes went upper and met his gaze, and she sent him a resolute smile.

“Let’s get you rid of this curse so that you can heal.”

The Fraldarius man wiggled out of his boxer and pulled Annette into his embrace, closing his lips on one of her breasts and his hands on her butt while she melted into his arms. He grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down until she was totally naked in front of him.

She came on him again, kneeling just over his member, and then she lowered herself on him, grabbing his cock with one hand, his nape with the other. When he was poking at her entrance, she lost her eyes in his, and asked one last time.

“Wanna do it?”

Lust. Hope. Fear.

“I never wanted anything else.”

She pushed down.

Pleasure unlike anything Felix Hugo Fraldarius had ever experienced surged through his body. He battled to keep his eyes half-open, only to see a bright smile bloom on Annette’s sweet face as he went deeper and deeper inside her. She was incredibly tight, and every contraction of her silken walls around his abused dick sent a rush of pain and pleasure alike through his mind. He was going crazy.

And crazy they went, until Annette was finally able to rest content, snuggled into her lover’s arm. Felix was getting back the sleep he has been deprived all week long, and a grin adorned her face. The curse was lifted, and the swordmaster could finally sleep in peace. And when he’d wake up eventually, she’d be waiting for him, for as fun as it had been she was not satisfied yet.


End file.
